


Missing Amu

by StarAmulet



Category: Shugo Chara!, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: StarAmulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmulet/pseuds/StarAmulet
Summary: It's been over an year since Amu suddenly disappear right after her birthday.Ikuto and the gang are doing their best to find her. But what happens when they make it to jump city? they seem to have found Amu but in truth, Amu doesn't want to go back. exactly what's holding Amu back? will Ikuto and the gang bring Amu back home or will she stay in jump city with her new family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Star Amulet and well I'm transferring my stories from fanfiction to here and I hope everyone enjoys the stories I write here!

"*sigh* everyone has been ignoring me all day" A pink hair girl said as she was walking home

"Cheer up Amu-chan I'm sure they must have been really busy" said the pink chara that belong to the pink hair girl Amu

"I guess your right Ran" Amu said 'Even thought they seem as if they were hiding something' Amu thought

"But Ran it's Amu-chan's birthday" Amu's blue chara Miki whisper

"Don't worry every thing will be alright Amu-chan ~desu" Amu's green chara Suu said

"Yeah, yeah" Amu said as she enter her home "I'm home!" She said but it was all quiet

"It's quiet" Amu's yellow chara Dia said while Amu and the rest of her chara's nodded Amu then started looking all over her house but couldn't find anyone there 'Weird if Mama, Papa and Ami went out they would normally leave a note or send me a text' Amu thought as she headed towards a door that leaded towards her back yard when she open the door though her eyes widen at what she saw

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!" Every one yell out as Amu just stood there shock

"E-everyone" Amu started surprise as she look around in aw the backyard was decorated with balloons and streamers until she stop at her friends and family there in the middle holding a birthday cake that said 'Happy 16 Birthday Amu' "you guys..." Amu started again "Thank you all so much!" Amu said happily as she walk over towards them and up to the cake that was now on the table facing her

"Amu-chan Remember to make a wish" Her mother Midori said as she finish lighting up the number six candle

"Hai!" Amu said as she look around seeing the smiling faces of her friends and family, she look back at her cake and close her eyes 'I wish to protect every ones smiles and be with everyone forever' she wish as she blew out the candles. Cheers were heard as Amu open her eyes to see everyone smiling only, for that moments later the smiles disappear and sadness replace those wonderful smiles

"G-guys?" Amu ask as she back away the background suddenly turn black "E-eh? What's going on?" Amu ask as she look around

"haha" A voice laugh "Hinamori Amu..." It called

"W-who are you and what do you want" Amu said as she look around

"Amu..." It called again

"What do you want?!" Amu yell/ask

''Amu... you only bring sorrow to those around you" the voice said

"I bring sorrow to those around me?" Amu ask

"it's all fake Amu..." The voice said

"Fake?" Amu ask

"Their smiles, their joy it's all fake..." The voice said

''What do you mean their smiles and joy are all fake?!" Amu yell

"Well look at them" the voice said as Amu look at their sad faces pain fill her heart though it pierce her heart when they spoke

"It's all Amu-chan's fault"

"It's her fault where like this"

"why did we even became friends with her?"

"It's her fault"

"We should have never let been a guardian"

"Amu-chii hurt us because she's always careless"

"If only she never got in the way we would be fine"

"Everyone!" Amu call her heart breaking for what they were saying but when she got towards the person she love the most her broke completely

"I should have never fallen for a girl like Amu she only got in the way just like the other girls that fall easily, She thought she was tough but that brought her down she brought despair to all of us" he said

"No...No...No!" Amu kept on saying her eyes close tightly now covering her ears trying to block all the noise

"Amu...Face it you'll only let them suffer if you stay longer leave... or else they'll suffer because of you!" The voice yell

"No I don't want to leave my friends I don't want to!" Amu yell

"Leave or else!"  
x  
x  
"NO!" Amu yell just then thunder came down as Amu open her eyes surprise by the thunder, She notice that she was somewhere else, she was in a grave yard, her eyes widen in horror when she read the name on one of graves "No... this...it can't be" She said as she went and read the names of the other grave stones near by "No... No..." She kept repeating as her eyes stare at the floor in horror

"See it's because of you they're like this" the voice said

"No! Get away from me! I don't come near me!" Amu yell

"Why because it's your fault they died?" the voice ask as it started to laugh evilly

"No... No! No!..."

"NO!" a girl with long pink hair that reach her waist and bangs that cover her eyes said as she sat up in her bed panting heavily. After a while she calm down she look around and found her self in a giant room with all her things there and she was on a large king size bed, she look towards her left where large windows were there cover by curtain that was only open a bit . Just then thunder was heard. Her right hand went and cover her right eye " A nightmare?" She ask herself as she look back up and her eyes landed on five eggs that were resting in their own little bed. The pink hair girl got up from her bed and walk towards the giant windows and look out side into the city 'it's Almost been a year since I left home and found a new home here, I wonder if anyone is missing me even after almost a year' she thought. Just then the sound of a siren was heard within the house.

"Titans it's an emergency!" she heard a boy yell outside her door along with footsteps

"I guess it's time to work" the girl said as the eggs open revealing chara's. The girl walk past their bed as she extended her hand and one of they eggs jump into her hand. "We'll be back" She said to the rest as she left the room and of into the night with the other people she lived with, the ones she now calls family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "I guess it's time to work" the girl said as the eggs open revealing chara's. The girl walk past their bed as she extended her hand and one of they eggs jump into her hand. "We'll be back" She said to the rest as she left the room and of into the night with the other people she lived with, the ones she now calls family.

Normal P.O.V~

The guardians along with the former jack's, Utau and Ikuto were walking out of the airport and greeted by the sight of the city they have just arrive. Jump City.

"We're finally here" Nagihiko said as the rest nodded

"let's hope she's here" Utau said looking around

"Yaya is sure Amu-chii is here! She has to!" Yaya said

"You said that to the last several cities we search" Rima said

"But this time Yaya is positive Amu-chii is here!" Yaya said determined

"*sigh* only one way to find out..." Kukai started as he scratch the back of his head

"To search the city!" Their chara's cheered

"but first we should go to the hotel we're staying at and then search" Kairi said as the gang nodded in agreement. After looking around the city along the way they also payed attention to trying to find their beloved pinkett after they made it to the hotel and finally unpack, as they will stay for a while before they can fully search the city. After several arguments on who gets what bed and so on along with unpacking they all met up in the lobby

"Alright so let's begin operation: find Amu!" Yaya said

"before we do Yaya first we should split up to search more of the city than we can as a group" Kairi stated

"Well tell that to the neko who just went out the door" Kukai said pointing towards the door that was opening and closing as it slow down

"It's alright Ikuto knows how to came back here and can easily escape any trouble" Nagihiko said

"Like a stray cat" Rima said bluntly

"so let's go into groups of two and search" Utau said being impatient.

"Alright one team goes and search south of the city another goes west, then east and north" Kairi said

"Tadase you don't have a partner right?" Nagihiko said

"Yeah, but don't worry I can search alone I might bump into Ikuto on the way anyway plus he might as well try to search the whole city" Tadase said

"alright then let's go sear for Amu-chii!" Yaya cheer and off they went in search of their beloved pinkett. Kukai and Utau searching north, Nagihiko and Rima searching west, Yaya and kairi searching east and Tadase along with the charas searching south. While Ikuto along the way search from the roof tops in search of his beloved pinkett.

After hours of searching the night had fallen and the gang decided to head back all meeting back at the lobby of the hotel they where staying at. Once every one was present they all headed to one of the room to discuss on their progress

"We both check through the eastern part of this city yet we found no trace of Amu" Kairi said pushing his glasses up

"neither did we what about you Nagihiko any luck" Uatu ask

"no but maybe she just didn't decided to go out today or something" Nagihiko said

"we couldn't sense Amu's chara's presence" Temari said

"we'll just have to find Amu-chan tomorrow and hope for any luck" Tadase said

"*sigh*I can't believe it's been a year since Amu left and no luck" kukai said and all of them went into deep thought. Suddenly a knock was heard on the window of the room. Utau first to notice saw Ikuto there knocking. Utau open the window and let his cat-like brother in

"Did you find her?" Utau ask Ikuto shook his head

"but I did found something else" He said

"and what would that be Ikuto?" Kairi ask

"Near the city there's an Island, not far,with a tower shape like a T there" Ikuto said

"Tower shape like a 'T'?" Rima ask

"on an island?" Nagihiko ask

"could Amu-chii have gone there?" Yaya ask

"there could be a chance after all if she still had her charas she coul;d have character transform with Ran and make it there" Kairi said

"we'll see if we can check it out tomorrow" Ikuto said the other nodded in agreement but before any one else could make any movements a loud explosion was heard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mean while~

The night has once fallen once again and now all the citizens of jump city have fallen asleep even our favorite heroes here the Teen Titans have already fallen asleep that is except for one member that join the team not long ago. On top of the tower home of the Teen Titans stood a girl with pink hair. As she wore a black cloak with a hood that reach to her feet. The wind blew gently as it blew her hair as she stare at the city lights where some people were still awake.

"until the time comes I'll go back

until I have no regrets will I ever return back to that place I once call home...

and return back into your arms

to never let go and smile again

with friends by my side old and new

but until than I'll stay here away from you waiting to return back to that place I call home and back into your arms

where no threat or danger can keep me away from you" the pinkett sang softly into the night sky

"Amu? What are you doing here" a male voice ask as Amu turn around to see a boy wearing green tights with black steel-toed boots, green gloves, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He has black-and-white domino mask, and black hair spiked backwards(A/n: yeah got this from wiki...don't know how to describe what they wear so yeah)

"I should be asking the same thing to you, Robin" Amu said as she turn around back to facing the city

"Well you've acted strange lately, Is something wrong?" Robin ask concern as he stood next to her also facing the city

"Nothing really is just that it's almost been a year since I arrive here to jump city" Amu answer honestly after all at it was him that seem to understand her not to mention he also gain Amu's trust,and it was Robin who took her in and encourage her to join the Teen Titans. Amu can still remember that day clearly and she was grateful for meeting them if not who knows what she'll be doing down in the streets of jump city.

"Don't worry Amu we'll defeat him and you can go back home with your family and friends" Robin said as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Do you think they'll ever forgive me? I mean I left unexpected not bothering to leave a note of my whereabouts by now they must think I'm dead or something and if I show up unexpected..." Amu said trailing off

"Amu, if they care about you a lot then they will forgive you. Amu, I'm sure your important to them that now they might as well still be searching for you" Robin said. A small smile form on Amu's lips but it turn into a frown as realization came to her

"If they are, I wish they could give up" Amu started "I can't bring them into this mess. Not when I know they could get badly hurt especially my friends" Amu finish while Robin just sigh and said

"I'm sure that just like me and the other titans if your friends find out what truly going on and why you left they wouldn't want you to face this alone"

"Guess so" Amu said Robin smile sadly at her

"let's go inside you'll need your rest for tomorrow" Amu nodded and went with Robin back inside that is until they heard an explosion come from the city. Both turn around as they saw the smoke of the explosion.

"Ran" Amu called her chara

"ok!" Ran said coming out

"My heart-" Amu started but was cut off by Robin

"Your not going alone" Robin said in a warning tone

"I'll just go ahead and see if I can help evacuate the people and maybe try to weaken them or him/her" Amu said looking at Robin determination in her eyes

"fine but promise you won't over due yourself just like the last time. OK?" Robin ask

"ok, I promise" Amu answer

"Alright I'll go get the rest of the gang and see who we're up against" Robin said as he retreated back inside the tower

"You heard Robin Amu-chan don' over due your self okay?" Ran said

"I just promise didn't I? C'mon we've got people to save and a villan to stop" Amu said as she transform with Ran her coat covering her clothing

"heart speeders!" Amu said as she jump from the tower and headed towards the city after reaching her destination she landed on a near by building and undid her transformation

"Mia" Amu called

"Hai-nya!" a chara said as it appeared in front of Amu. Mia had black hair that reach her waist she wore a grey shirt with dark pink skirt with black boot she had black wrist bands on both her wrist she also had a black cat ears and tail.

"transform" Amu said

"ok nya~!" Mia said as they 's clothing still cover by her cloak. After the transformation was done just as Amu was about to head into the scene she heard a familiar voice.

"Slash claw!" Amu look closely at the scene she saw a villain that she knew; was doctor light but as she focus more she saw he was fighting something or more like someone. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was

"I-Ikuto?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V~

'I cant belive this... but how? What are they doing here anyway?!' Amu thought as she stared at the fight before her. By now she had already spotted the rest of her friends there, fighting and some still evacuating some people from the scene. As different emotions took over one after another. Mia just look at her owner worried.

"Amu-chan..." she called worried and Amu just shook her head slightly

"I cant believe this..." she mumble still watching the fight. After a bit of thinking she finally made up her mind and step at the edge of the building she was on. A bow and arrow appeared within her hands as she aimed at Doctor light, who seem to be wearing another one of his mechanical suit. Amu just focous at a random spot in order to get his attention and keeping him away from the others.

"Silent call" she said as the arrow was shot disappearing in a second, as it slightly hit his right mechanical arm before falling in between him and Ikuto reapearing again without being notice until a beeping sound came from it did both Ikuto and Dr. Light look down to see the arrow. Ikuto only stayed on guard wondering where the arrow came from especially since he couldnt sense an attack coming towards him and the man before him. "Explosion" Amu finish as the arrow beep faster. Realization hit Ikuto and quickly back away just as an explosion was made from the arrow sending Dr. Light who was more near the arrow falling back a few feet away from where he use to be. Ikuto along with the other who where at a safe distance to begin with only cover themself from the explosion that didn't reach them to their luck.

Dr. light coughed as he tried to stand up after the effect of the explosion as he started to look around wondering where the arrow came from until his eyes landed on Amu who was still at the edge of the building she was on. A smirk came across face

"Well, well if it isnt the new girl" Dr. light said now fully standing.

"give it up Dr. light" Mia said while Amu just mouth what she said knowing that if she herself spoke Ikuto and the others would be able to identify her. Dr. light only laughed at her

"As if! This time I will conquer Jump City and then the whole world!" He laughed and soon send a ball of light at Amu's direction. Amu on the other hand didn't move as the light came in contact creating smoke around the building meanwhile the others just stare in shock wondering about the mysterious person that appear before them. laughed as he thought of his victory

"Ofcourse don't think it'll be that easy to conquer Jump City as long as we're around" A male voice was heard from the building catching the attention of Dr. light and the others as the smoke cleared up as a black like barrier appeared only for it to slowly disappear seconds later revelaing the one and only Teen Titans along side Amu.

"tch, no matter I will still be able to defeat all of you" Dr. light said as he attack once more only for everyone to move out of the way.

"Titans Go!" Robin said as he landed on the ground along with Amu and Cyborg meanwhile Raven, Star fire and Beastboy who turn into a pteranodon, Flew towards Dr. Light as Star sent out starbolts towards him who only shield hims self from the attack as a light type barrier appear.

"Azarath Metrion... Zinthos" Raven said as the cement of the streets floated as it hit Dr. Light with it damaging his barrier as it soon disappear as he send other attacks to Raven and Starfire who dodge them. Beastboy took this oportunity and turn into a cheetah and tackle him to the ground. Unfortunaly he was sent back flying as Dr. Light attacked him making Beast boy hit a near by wall turning back into his human form wincing in pain.

"Don't worry Beast boy I got you!" Cyborg said as he ran towards with Robin next to him holding his staff. While Cyrborg lifted up his arms as his hand turn into a cannon and sonic cannons came out aiming at Dr. Light while Robin jump forth attacking him as well. Amu on the other hand appeared infront of her friends who just stared in shock at the fight before them. Amu made sure her features where cover by her cloak before Mia started talking and she mouth out every word.

"It's best if you all evacuate this place me and my friends have all of this under control. Thank you for helping in evacuating the other citizens" She spoke and Utau the first to get out of her shock spoke up just as Amu was about to turn away from them and join the fight.

"Wait" Amu stop and turn to face slightly at them "Exactly who are you guys?" Was the first thing that Utau wonder

"We are the Teen Titans we are the protectors of this town" Mia spoke

."Protectors?" Kairi ask and Amu nodded

"Yes, lots of villians attack this city and we the Teen Titans protect and save the citizens from them. And we protect them from our tower not far from the city on an Island" Mia said both chara and owner knowing there was no harm in telling them after all every citizen knew where they lived and plus its not like they'll be able to find her after all the only time people see her is with her cloak.

"Is it the T shape tower?" Ikuto ask and Amu nodded once more before turning away from them.

"Now if you shall excuse me I have to help my friends" She said and ran towards the fight before anyone was able to utter another word. Though instead of obeying Amu's orders in leaving everyone stayed and watch as the fight continue along with watching her fight in combat with the enemy. After the long fighting Dr. Light was finally defeated and put back into prison by the police.

"Amazing!" Yaya shouted jumping up and down excited, Robin just looked at her curious before turning to Amu. Amu only sighed she already knew they werent going to obey and leave to her dismay. Amu just motion Robin to go back home. The Titans did exactly and all retreated back home, leaving the group behind to wonder.

"it's getting late" Kairi started "We should head back" The others nodded as they also went their own way all except for Ikuto who just continue staring towards where the Titans left. Suspicious rose for him and he wonder a bit.

"Ikuto?" Utau wonder as she notice her brother not following and got a bit worried. Ikuto sighed

"Its nothing" he said and turn to face her "Tommorrow we'll continue the search" He said and left with Uatu following him right behind. Uatu stared at him worried. She knew how much Amu meant for him and she could just remember the way he reacted when he found out Amu was gone. It wasn't pleasant, Ikuto couldn't control himself and search for Amu everywhere in Seiyo looking for her desperately. It broke her to see him suffer like that, her brother did almost anything to save Amu back when she was still with Easter and she had a brother complex. Ikuto despise of the risk he took them for Amu and even now he's looking for her and she knew he wouldn't completely rest until he has heard some news about the Pinkett, good or bad he wanted to know. Utau only hope that they are able to find Amu in the city, after all she wasn't only concern for the way her brother has been acting but also for the others and for herself, Amu was an important person to each of them and losing her would be like losing a part of themselves. Though as much as they search for the past year they slowly started to lose hope of course a little spark was still left. And it isn't until that spark is gone will they ever stop searching. They have made it this far they weren't going to give up just yet.

'Amu please come back to us' Utau thought as they left into the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Titans arrive back home and both Beast boy and Cyborg went to rest on the sofa.

"Man, This time he sure did put up a fight" Beast boy sighed

"True but we still kick his butt back to prison" Cyborg said and the others nodded in argeement well all expect for Amu who retreated from the room and decided to go to her own.

"Is there something wrong with Amu?" Starfire question as she saw her leave.

"Dont worry Star I'm sure she's just tired you'll see tomorrow she'll be the Amu we know" Robin said

"Dude isnt tomorrow going to make a year since Amu join the team?" Beast boy wonder

"Oh yes we should make a party for her!" Starfire said already excited

"Great idea Star I'm sure that Amu will enjoy that" Robin agreed

"In that case why dont we make it a surprise party?" Cyborg suggested and Robin nodded

"Then some one should make sure Amu doesnt spent to much time inside the tower if its going to be a surpise" Raven pointed out as she was now reading a book a bit, slightly paying attention.

"Oh I can't wait!" Starfire said already jumping a bit.

"Well if we want this party to go well than we should all go to rest its late and after the fight with Dr. Light everyone must be exhausted" Robin said and all nodded in agreement "So tomorrow we'll wake up early to discuss more about the party for Amu" He said and everyone retreated to their own rooms.

Amu on the other hand heard foot steps from the hallways noticing eceryone going to their rooms. She only gave a sigh as she sat on her bed wearing her pj's, as her charas floated towards her trying to give her comfort.

"I'm fine guys" Amu said as she lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I never would have thought of them searching for me all the way here" she mumble

"Well they are your friends Amu-chan and they truly care for you to go this far" Dia spoke and Amu nodded

"Seems so but I'm still not going to risk them getting hurt because of me" she said and her charas just look at each other worried. Amu just made her self comfortable in bed. "Lets rest guys there's no need to worry I doubt they'll actually find me" she said and her charas nodded and went to their own eggs. Although it took Amu a while for her to sleep her conscious getting the better of her for still making her friends suffer with her disappearance.

'I'm sorry everyone...hopefully you guys can forgive me for making you guys suffer like this...but its for you own good' she thought as she finally went into slumber.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Seems so but I'm still not going to risk them getting hurt because of me" she said and her charas just look at each other worried. Amu just made her self comfortable in bed. "Lets rest guys there's no need to worry I doubt they'll actually find me" she said and her charas nodded and went to their own eggs. Although it took Amu a while for her to sleep her conscious getting the better at her for still making her friends suffer with her disappearance.
> 
> 'I'm sorry everyone...hopefully you guys can forgive me for making you guys suffer like this...but its for you own good' she thought as she finally went into slumber.

Normal P.O.V~

The next morning was peaceful and quite. Well especially since the Titans were preparing to surprise Amu later in the day and decided to start early. After waking up quite early they started to plan some things and see what they can do through out the day to entertain Amu with the things she loved to do. Star along with Beastboy started to decorate the room. After a while they finish part of what they were doing.

"Alright so for now we keep Amu from entering here and than surprise her later on" Cyborg said and the others nodded and Starfire went to wake Amu up. As she flew to Amu's room and knock on her door she waited for a response. After not receiving a response she decided to enter to see Amu still sleeping. She gave out a small giggle and flew over to Amu's sleeping figure. She giggled once more and took a deep breath.

"Good morning Amu!" She shouted, in return recieved a startle Amu who ended up falling off the bed wraped around her blanket. Amu groan as she sat rubbing the side of her head. Starfire only smiled as Amu looked at her.

"Morning to you too Star" Amu said as she stood up the blanket still wrapped around her "so whats with the wake up call?" She ask, Star only giggled

"Robin, Cyborg and Raven are going out for breakfast they were wondering if you would like to come" she said doing her best not to say anything else or accidently slip out something about Amu's surprise party. Starfire than flew to the door of Amu's room. While Amu just looked at her curiously at her cheerful mood. Not that it was weird after all Starfire was always cheerful need less to say she seemed to be more cheerful. Amu just shook it off.

"Sure i guess" she said and went to her bathroom to change knowing Starfire wouldn't leave the room without her. A smile appear on Amu as she began to change. Starfire was always there for her and sure she was an alien but Star was always the first to notice when Amu was feeling down and even though she wouldn't understand sometimes, she still stayed by Amu's side. Amu finish changing and put on her black cloak around her. She than walk out and saw Starfire still waiting for her. Both Starfire and Amu walk out of Amu's room and proceed to walk down the hall to meet up with Robin, Cyborg and Raven at the city since they already got there meanwhile Star went to fetch Amu.

"Are you and Beastboy going to?" Amu ask remembering Starfire mention the others but not herself nor Beastboy.

"Oh no, you see today Silky is sick and Beastboy will be helping me take care of him" Star said remembering what Beastboy told her to tell Amu if the question came up. Amu nodded and both reach the roof, the place Amu always enjoy to be in. Where everything was calm and quite, when theres no trouble of course, not only that but from the roof she like to character change with Ran and reach the city like that.

Star waved good bye at Amu as she character transform with Ran and soon flew off. Star then after no longer seeing Amu went back into the tower to finish helping Beastboy with the decorations.

Amu soon reached the spot where Robin, Cyborg and Raven were, which was at the park they mostly went to. Amu undid her character transform with her black cloak still around her along with wearing the hoodie. After all nobody really knew her identity after she started to fight along side the Teen Titans, due to the fact that they were known around the world and if it reached her town the others would have found her long ago and she wasn't planning on starting now especially since Ikuto and the others arrived. Robin upon seeing Amu walk up to her.

"Glad to see your joining us for breakfast" Robin said and Amu nodded

"So where are we going to eat?" Amu ask and before Robin could speak Cyborg jump right in holding a flyer in hand showing it to Amu.

"Miss Sunshine's breakfast buffet?" Amu ask as she read of the flyer (a/n: I dunno about the title but it was what pop up in my head) and Cyborg nodded

" and the first fifty people to enter get to eat what ever they want for free!" He exclaim Amu looked back down at the flyer

"It says it starts at 8 its already 7:30" Amu said to Cyborg looking at the time on the giant clock in the park "Are we going to make it in time?" She ask and Cyborg nodded

"Of course we will!" Cyborg shouted

"But that place is quite popular so how many people do you think are there now?" Robin ask looking at the flyer also. Cyborg stood silent for a moment. It wasnt till seconds later he grab all of them and ran to his car. With Cyborg taking on the wheel and Amu, Robin, and Raven in the back of the car he turn on the engine

"Hold on tight!" He said as he soon started driving at fast speed through out the city. Making rough turns but still careful enough to not damage his car he continue on while the others hold on most of the time at the rough turns watching the city buildings pass by.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ikuto and the others were in the room the guys shared to discussing in where to go for their search.

"Man I'm starving.." Kukai complained. It wasnt long after they woke up and met up, in other words they haven't eat.

"Well than lets go to the city and see where we can eat after all we can't work on an empty stomach" Kairi pointed out the others nodded in agreement after they heard their stomach growl for food. As everyone walk out side looking at the stores they passed by they saw a huge crowd across the street they were from.

"I wonder what's all the commotion about" Nagihiko said looking at the crowd

"Guys! Look! Look!" Yaya called out as her friends turn to face her seeing her hold a flyer

"Hm... so thats why there's alot of people there" Utau said sounding amuse

"Yup!" Yaya started cheerfuly

"So the first fifty people in get to eat what ever they want without paying..." kairi said and looked at the crowd "there seems to be more than fifty people there and it seems the place is quite popular too.." he finished

"What are we waiting for than? Lets go!" Kukai started

"But there's too many people there" Kairi said adjusting his glasses

" we can just make our way to the front all the others are doing that if you look closely" Kuaki said

"Plus you can eat what ever you want without paying!" Yaya said jumping up and down. As kairi gave out a sigh and gave a slight nod

"I guess we can go than" he said

"Heh and I bet I can beat pop star here" Kukai started only to recieve a challenging smirk from Utau

"Oh you're on soccer boy" Utau said and soon both rush off into the crowd struggling as the others followed doing the same but only to catch up with the two teens. After a while of going through the group and for the people to push anx shove them to also be infront. Utau manage to get to the door followed by Kukai and than the rest of the group.

"Ha!" Utau said "victory!" She smirk at Kukai who slightly glared at her "better luck next time" she said while he mumble. Of course they were near the entrance and other people tried to push/pull them back wanting to be infront. Kairi notice and check his watch '7:55' he read no wonder the crowd was getting restless. But these people sure must like the pancakes they made here for there to be so many. He would understand if it was someone famouse but pancakes? He was then distracted by a scream as he turn to see not far a blue and gray car rushing towards them. The crowd of people started to panic for a second some running and others moving onto the sidewalk. But many still frozed in there place. Kairi and the others could barely move to try to push them away but due to the sudden shock but to there luck the car stop a feet away from the nearest person yet close to the store they were about to enter.

"C'mon guys only a few seconds left!" Cyborg yelled coming out of the car moving imaptient. Kairi look at him curiously as he saw the pther three figures come out of the car. Cyborg noticing them moving slowly quivkly pushed them through the crowd of people still there.

"Ah there opening!" Yaya exclaim as a woman from inside the store walk towards the door. The crowd no longer payed attention to the half human robot or his friends as they went back to their commotion. By the time the door open Cyborg and the others were next to the guradians

" pancakes here we come!" He said anxiously as Raven and Amu sighed and Robin laughed nervously

"Cyborg there just pancakes" He said as Ikuto stared at them along with the others curiously watching the scene before them. Raven gave ouf another sigh. Amu giggle

"Nice way to start the day huh?" Amu said to Raven not noticing the people before them

"Yeah nice" Raven responded. The guardians not able to here the conversation between them, due to the crowd, wonder what was being said between the two in cloaks. Ikuto on the other hand his eyes widen as he was able to here the voice of his beloved pinkette. But wasn't completely sure it have been from the crowd also but he couldnt see anyone in pink hair. He was destracted when the doors of the store open and out came a sweet smell of pancakes as a woman was at the door entrance

"My such an energetic crowd this early in the morning" she noted and smiled "welcome" she said and motion people to their respective table. Cyborg quickly was the first to enter pulling his friends with him. Than went the Guradians with Ikuto and Utau. Who sat in a table next to the table of Cyborg and his friends. Soon the store was filled and than with disappointment complains which notify that the fifty people to get free breakfast was already full and the rest who came in had to pay for theirs. the place was quite crowded but a big place to maintain many. And soon everyone began to enjoy their breakfast after it being order. Except for Ikuto who kept his eye on Amu wondering why the girl hasnt taken of her hood like her friend which he found suspicious  
To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> The place was quite crowded, but it's a big place to maintain many. And soon, everyone began to enjoy their breakfast after it being ordered. Except for Ikuto. He kept his eye on Amu, wondering why the girl hasn't taken of her hood like her friends which he found suspicious.

Normal. P.O.V~

Amu continued to eat her pancakes, only feeling uneasy. She felt eyes on her and she didn't like it. Amu turned slightly to see the source of her uneasiness, only to regret it. It wasn't until she turned to the table of people next to her did she realize her friends were there. Now it made her feel more uneasy. To think she wouldn't bump into them today, but apparently, destiny had other plans and Amu wasnt liking it one bit. She turned back to the Titans pretending she didn't know the people before them, with one last glance she noticed Ikuto's stare. 'no wonder...' she thought as she ignore him and continued that chat with her friends.

"After this, where would you like to go?" Robin spoke grabing Amu's attention. She only gave a small shrug. She honestly didn't know where to go. Sure, there are places she wanted to go for a while, but she was still on the edge. She gave out a small sigh. But then again, she shouldn't let this bother her right? After all, she's part of the Titans now and she wasn't going to go back home anytime soon, not until she knows its safe to go back. Her friends one way or another would have to understand. For their own good. Whether they like it or not.

"Well, it's been a while since we went to the amusment park" Amu noted. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Reminds me when beast boy couldn't get the stuffed cat he promised you" Cyborg laughed. Amu gave a short nod with a small smile. She remembered the day she first went to the amusment park with them, but of course she was feeling down throughout almost the whole time. It wasn't until a huge, blue stuffed cat caught her eye in one of the games. She remembered how Beastboy was the one that noticed her; staring at the stuffed animal and tried to get it for her, only to fail everytime. It was funny watching him complain and try to turn into every other animal just to win. But it cheered her up that he tried.

"In the end Robin won it for me", Amu said. Robin nodded.

"All it takes is just good aim", he said. Amu nodded in agreement.

"In the end, Beastboy sulked the whole way home" Raven spoke.

"Until he beat me in that video game" Cyborg said annoyed. Amu smiled as she remembered that day and many other days when Cyborg and Beast boy would agrue. It was funny to watch them and the things they do when competing with each other.

"It'd be nice to go to the amusment park once more with everyone" Amu said.

"Then the amusement park it is. I'll call BB and Star and tell them to meet us at the amusment park in half an hour" Cyborg said. The others nodded; finishing their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ikuto continued to glance every once in a while at Amu; curiousity getting the best out of him. Every time the girl in the black cloak spoke, it sounded just like his beloved pinkette, but he could be wrong, he noted. But the fact she disappeared without a trace that day worried him. It haunted him everyday, worrying about the girl. What ever happen to her, what ever is going on, he'll be there, he'll do his best for her.

"Ikuto?" Utau spoke suddenly, bringing Ikuto back to reality. He turn to face his sister, only to see a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You haven't touch your breakfast since it came" she said, causing Ikuto to look down as he noted that his food was there. Due to all the thinking and glancing, he didnt notice his food there.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, turning to Utau as he took a bite out of his food. Utau continued to look at him with a worried face. He gave out a sigh. "Sorry Utau, I just can't help it", Ikuto spoke as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Kukai's hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't worry, we'll find her. We've gone this far and none of us are planning on giving up on finding her" Kukai said. Rima nodded.

"He's right, I'm not planning on giving up on finding my best friend" Rima said with determination in her eyes. She couldn't give up, she just couldn't. Amu was too much of a precious friend for her just to let go so easily. It was because of Amu that she was able to open up. Because of her, she was able to become who she was; without being ashamed of others' judgment on her. The day Amu left, it hurt her. It left a hole within her heart. In a way, Amu was like a sister to her. Someone who cared for her. Someone who was there when she's in trouble. Amu never gave up on Rima. And Rima wants to return the favor. She wants to bring her back. Bring her best friend back home and hopefully get a good explantion from the girl for making her worried throughout the past year. And as much Rima wanted her back, she'll find a way to also punish the girl.

"Plus, we have to have a lot of faith that Amu will come back to us" Nagihiko said.

"Not to mention, if Amu-chan appears back home, her family will be able to contact us and we'll return, remember?" Tadase said trying to reassure Ikuto. Not only Ikuto, but for himself too. He cared for the girl. But not the same as he did before. He cared for Amu like a sister and nothing more. He realized that and knew that the only reason he fell for her was only because of Amulet Heart. The only side Tadase ever liked the most. He knew it wasn't fair for Amu if he only loved a part of her instead of all of her. And he notices more clearly and how selfish he was not to notice Ikuto's feeling for Amu. No matter what, he now notices how much Amu means to Ikuto. Although, even if he no longer has the same feeling he use to have for the pinkette, she was still important to him.

"And if something happen to her and she doesn't return?" Ikuto spoke with a low voice. He knew it wasn't helping the situatuon with thinking the worst thing possible for the pinkette, but he couldn't help it. He worried he wouldn't be able to see her again. Her smile, her laughter, the times they spent together, even though she constantly yelled at him for all the teasing he has done. But he didn't mind as long as he was able to be with her.

"Hey guys!" Yaya whined; grabbing the attention of her friends. She noticed their morning turned gloomy and she didn't like it one bit. Sure, she was as worried as her friends were about Amu. But she also knows that Amu wouldn't want to see them sulking around like that. So it was her job to cheer them up for Amu's sake. "Cheer up guys! We should be enjoying this free breakfast! Plus, Amu-chii wouldn't want us like this!" she said, making the others start to think of what Amu could have want for them even if she was gone. But it still didn't gave them the option in quiting to finding Amu but it did help to cheer up a bit. They'll find her. There's no point in doubting it.

"Yaya-chan has a point, let's not think negatively about this and enjoy ourselves. We'll continue our search once were done eating, so there's no point in sulking all day cause we still haven't found her. You can say we're close to finding her, after all our search has narrrowed down to this place. Not only that, but the people we met throughout our search are also helping us find her." Nagihiko said; the others nodded in agreement. Soon the dark atmosphere lighten up. Ikuto felt better after the talk with them. No wonder Amu appreciated them a lot. They were special to her and he noticed that back when they use to be enemies. She always did her best for her friends. Anything to keep them safe. Ikuto eyes suddenly widen.'What if...' he thought as he looked at the cheerful atmosphere of the others. He turned to see where the girl in the black cloak was, only to see the whole table empty. Ikuto shook his head slighty. 'I'm over thinking things again' he thought. With one small sigh, he decided to focus on what the others were doing and chatting on about instead of worrying.

Amu was looking out the window of Cyborg's car as she sat next to Raven, who was reading a book. Cyborg and Robin were chatting in the front as they were heading to the amusment park. Amu continued to look through the window as she watch the buildings pass by, along with the people. A small sigh escaped her lips; grabbing the attention of the other girl in a cloak. Raven only glance at the girl next to her; watching. She noticed the hint of saddness in her eyes before going back to read her book. She understood Amu's feelings and she knew best to leave the girl to sort things out herself. It was a decision Amu had to make on her own and Raven wasn't going to interfere with what she was planning, but she still kept an eye on the girl. Out of everyone, Amu had become closer to Raven, aside from Robin, and understood her more, along with spending most of her time with a violet haired girl, seeing as she was more calmer and showed no emotion most of the time. As Amu continue to look out the window, she also put her hood down, knowing there's no use in wearing it when she's safe. As she did so, her pink hair flowed down with only two red x-clips holding her bands back.

"So Amu, what do you want to do once we get to the amusment park?" Robin asked turning in his seat to face her. She gave one small glance at him, then went back to looking out the window as she gave a small shurg. Robin gave out a small sigh. "Amu, you were cheerful just earlier, how come you're like this now?" He questioned.

"Things" was all she said. Robin then looked at Raven. She looked up to notice the saddness in Amu's eyes had no other emotions to it. She looked at Robin and only shook her head. Once again, knowing it's best to leave her be until they reach the amusment park. Robin gave a small nod with a frown and one last glance at the pinkette; worried. The girl worried him too much. One minute she's happy and cheerful and the next she's silent and full of saddnes. Which she has been doing alot lately, but he couldn't blame her for being like that. He sighed as he remembered the first day he met her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a cold, rainy night when Robin and the gang had finished their job and sent Mad mod to jail once more. Everyone was ready to head back to the tower, till Robin saw a shadow running into an alley way. Finding such a thing suspicious, he decided to follow right behind; ignoring the call of his friends. Running to catch up to the shadow, he noticed the shadow took notice of his presence as it turn to look back slightly and started to run faster.

"Hold it!" Robin called out. As he notice this, he started thinking that the person might be a new enemy. It wasnt till the shadow made a turn and soon, a crash was heard and a small scream was heard. Robin stopped running and saw the the shadow was in fact a girl wearing a black trench coat; her pink hair catching his attention. As he looked at the girl who only looked back at him; fear was evident in her honey colored eyes as she tried to get up from the floor, backing away from him. He stood and saw how the girl before him looked so vulnerable. Slowly, Robin put away his staff he took out while chasing the person, and slowly walked towards the girl; extending out a hand for her to take.

"It's alright" he said as if talking to a wounded animal. The pinkette just looked at him and then at his hand for a moment; it seemed like she would accept. But then as quickly as she could, she stood up and ran away into the night, leaving Robin in the alley way to wonder about the girl. That night, Robin went back to the tower. His friends were wondering where he had gone, but only for him to ignore them and going to his room as he continued to wonder about the girl he saw. He couldn't keep the image out of his mind of the way she looked. She was so vulnerable and her eyes looking up at him with so much fear as it screamed out for someone, anyone to help her.

It wasn't till the next morning when Robin came out of his room, did the rest of the Titans wonder about him and questioned him. He knew there was no use in hiding anything from them, so he went on and told them of his encounter with the pink haired girl. Ever since then though, Robin never once saw the girl again. For a moment he thought it could have just been a dream, but then again who knows. That was until one day that he was walking around one night throughout the streets and before he knew it, he was walking through alleyways not knowing where his feet were taking him. He came to a stop at an end of an alleyway. His eyes widen when he saw a body before him as he walked closer to it he realize the body was of the girl he met days ago. Quickly, he went to her, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he noticed she was still alive. 'She must be unconcious then...' he thought as he pick up the girl into his arms carefully; taking her back to the tower. Eventually, the girl woke up into a room Robin had place her in. It wasn't till Robin calmed down the girl and reassured her that she was safe, that she would calm down and remember that she met him before. It took time for the girl to open up to him, yet not enough for her to come out of her own room and meet the others, which disappointed the rest of the Titans. Robin was the only one near her.

"So what's your name?" Robin asked as he sat at the edge of the girls bed; watching her eat the food he had brought her.

"A-Amu, Amu Hinamori" she said with hesitation. Robin gave a nod.

"Alright then Amu, I was wondering if you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing out in the streets that day I found you?" Robin asked as he noticed the girl before him put her food down setting it on a table near the bed.

"I dont have any place to live..." she spoke.

"Don't you have a family?" Robin asked.

"I left them" she responded; looking down at her hands.

"Why?" Robin continued. He knew it was risky, but he wanted to know if he could help the girl, after all it definitely looked like she needed it.

"I don't want to hurt them" she mumbled.

"Hurt them? But aren't you hurting them by running away?" He asked.

"Not the same way if I was still there with them" she answered; clenching her hands. Robin just looked at her. He didn't understand what she was saying but stood up.

"I'm sure your parents would be glad to know where you are though so-" he started as he was heading towards the door.

"NO!" Amu exclaimed as she moved quickly; grabbing onto his arm. Surprising Robin, she looked up at him with the same expression she had the day he met her. Slowly, Robin put a hand on her head as she continued to look at him. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes. "Dont.." she said. Robin gave a sigh. He didn't understand but decided to listen to what she wanted. Days and weeks past, the girl had opened up to him and soon, outside of her room. Only following Robin around, she soon knew all of Robin's friends who always wonder about the girl. Amu had become close to Robin and soon, they learned about her charas and her powers/transformations. It wasn't long long till Robin and the others help her train and she soon fought with them. Soon, Robin came to know the reason she was so scared when he first met her. It was in a day where they were out fighting mother mae-eye. It was then when suddenly Amu started to lose control of her powers that she gain through out her time with the Titans, she lost control and creating havoc across the city. It took a while but the Titans manage to bring her back to her senses. When she did though she was shaking in fear, she knew what she was doing but she couldn't control her own movements. That day Robin had promised her he would and will protect her and help her, along with the Titans, to deal with what she's going through.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, we're here!" Cyborg said; bringing Robin back to reality as he noticed they were outside of the Amusement park. Everyone came out of the car and looked around for Starfire and Beast boy.

"Guys! Over here!" A voice called out to them. They turned to see Beast boy at the entrance of the amusment park; waving at them with Starfire flying next to him also waving at them excitedly. Robin smiled as he waved back and started to walk towards them, along with the others, until a flash of pink passed him. He realized it was Amu that passed him and he was able to see a smile on her face as she ran towards Beastboy and Starfire with a laugh. Robin gave out a smile. 'The girl sure can be bipolar now, can she?' He thought and shook his head slightly and liked the fact that Amu was at least happy now. After all, she always did enjoy the Amusement park. He enjoyed it also when the girl would be up to the fun. Hopefully she's up to the fun awaiting for her, and maybe to the surprise they had prepared for her today.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> He shook his head slightly and liked the fact that Amu was at least happy now. After all, she always did enjoy the Amusement park and he enjoy it also when the girl was also up to the fun awaiting for her, and maybe to the surprised they had prepared for her today.

Amu's P.O.V~

We arrived at the Amusement park and I noticed Beast Boy and Star Fire there; already waiting for us. I smiled as I got out of the car and ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" I said excited. It's been a while since I came here, so why wouldn't I be?

"Hello Amu, did you enjoy the breakfast?" Star questioned and I nodded in response.

"You should have came with us, Star." I said, but Star only smiled.

"Next time, perhaps." She said. I nodded as the rest of the Titans joined.

"So where should we go first?" Beast boy said; already excited; holding a map of all the amusement park games. "Let's go to this one first!.. No wait this one!... But then this one too... no, definitely this one. Oh, and if we go to the roller coaster? Hey this ride looks awso-" I laughed as Beast Boy rambled on about the games. Before I knew it, Cyborg was debating with him on where to go. I noticed Raven sigh as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Boys.." She said. I smiled. She always did find their arguments useless.

"Calm down, you two." I hear Robin say as he tried to stop the other two boys from arguing anymore. "Why don't we let Amu choose?" He questioned and at this, both boys turned to face me. 'Oh boy...' before I knew it, I was being attacked with all their yelling; trying to convince me on which ride to go.

"G-guys.." I started holding my hands up; backing away a bit. "L-let's just go to the ride over there." I said; pointing to a random ride. Much to both Beast Boy and Cyborg's disappointment. "Hey, Robin did say for me to choose."I said. "And then, we'll go to the ride Cyborg wants and then Beast Boy's choice." I said; Cyborg soon cheered while Beast Boy sulked. "Hey, at least eventually we'll be going to the ride you want, Beast Boy." I said; trying to cheer him up. He nodded, but still a bit disappointed as we headed towards the ride. In which he soon enjoyed, we continued on with the next several rides.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ikuto's P.O.V~

We all finished with breakfast as everyone complimented how delicious it was. Which it was, but I can't concentrate when she's on my mind. As much as the others want me to loosen up at least a bit, I can't. Not when I'm not even sure if she's alright or if she has gotten hurt or if right now she's in some sort of trouble.

"Guys, why don't we take a break from this search?" I heard Yaya say.

"That would be nice." Nagi said with a nod.

"Plus, someone here does need it." I heard Utau say. I turned to face her and saw her staring at me. Well it can't be help, if I'm worrying about Amu, I care. I care enough to search everywhere to no end. This is defenitly not my charater... I gave out a sigh.

"Alright" I said and Utau smiled a bit. After all, she knew how I felt about Amu. Even when she had that brother complex on me. I shivered slightly remembering. I'm glad she got over it though and is now with that soccer kid, Kukai. Although if he does hurt Utau, then he will see what else can be broken.

"In that case, let's go to the amusement park! I saw one on our way here.." Yaya said as she began to jump up and down. Leave it to her to notice these type of things.

"Sure, let's go then." Tadase said as he stood up; the rest followed along with me right behind. I turned to face at an empty table once more. The girl from ealier caught my attention. Her voice, her laughter; so familiar yet so distant at the same time.

"Are you alright, Ikuto nya?" Yoru asked as I notice him appear in front of me.

"Yeah..." I said, but he wasn't convinced. Of course he wouldn't, he also misses Miki. I can still remember finding out about Amu's disappearance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was returning back home after searching for my father. I had finally found him after sometime after Nakaido's and Sanjou's wedding. Once I did, we had a long talk and he gave me his reasons for disappearing. After our reunion, I spend some time with him. He taught me more on how to play the violin, aside from what I already know, along with him saying that he will return later on back home. He said that mom knew about his whereabouts, since he apparently visited during the wedding. After some time, I decided to return. After all, how many years has it been? I decided the first person I would see would be Amu.. Well aside from Utau. Once at the airport, I was tackled by Utau. She didn't love me the way she use to, but it can't be help if she missed her older brother. After chatting with her on our way back to town, then back home and then talking to my mom about my father, I decided to go pay Amu a surprise visit like I usually did.

"Hey Ikuto?" Utau called as I was about to leave.

"Hm?" I responded; putting on my shoes.

"Amu's Birthday is today, so the other's and I are planning to do a surprise party for her" she said.

"Oh really?" I question and she nodded. At least I returned in a good time then.

"Are going to get her anything?" She questioned as I notice a small smirk appear on her lips.

"Utau.." I warned and she smiled.

"What? She's going to turn 16, how long do you think she has waited for you?" She question. Wait, what?

"What?" I questioned; turning to face Utau; slightly shocked. she shook her head as she began to push me out the door.

"Just what you heard, dear brother." She said. "Now go along, your girlfriend is waiting for you." She said before closing the door. I should have known better from her with her trying to play match maker, again. I gave out a sigh. She knew I liked Amu for sometime now. But the question still remains: did she love me? Sure, Utau seemed to be hinting that... But the answer I want is from Amu.

"Yoru." I called as he appeared next to me. Sure, he disappeared temporarily, but he returned once again after an incident that happened while I was away. It so happens to involve a pinkette and a kiddy king. I character changed with him and took the shortest path possible; all the way towards Amu's house. I reached the balcony of her room and the curtains were open, well one of them. I noticed it was completely empty. Well, it was still early and it is a Wednesday, so Amu should be in school. I jumped down from the balcony and decided to push the door bell on the front door instead. After all, her mother did liked me. So if Amu's father ended up screaming, then at least I know I would get defended. Once I rang the door bell, moments later Amu's mother, Midori opened the door.

"Ah, Ikuto- kun, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it? I' m sorry, but Amu isn't here now. She should be coming home soon." She responded; I gave a short nod.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Hinamori and yes it has. And if it isn't much trouble, can I wait for her inside?" I questioned. She nodded; letting me in. "Also, my sister told me that everyone is planning for Amu's party?" I questioned and she nodded.

"if it's not much trouble, I still need help with decorating the back yard." She said. I nodded again and proceeded to help her with the decorations. It wasn't long before all of Amu's friends arrived to the house, along with them being quite shocked at my arrival, of course they knew I was coming but not when exactly.

"Ikuto?" I heard as I turn to see none other than Tadase there.

"Yo." Was all I said. He smiled, but it turn into a challenging one.

"I hope you know I still haven't given up." he said and I smirked.

"Neither did I." I said as I glared at him and he glared back.

"Alright you two." I heard Kukai say as he got in between us. "Don't start a fight when it's Hinamori's birthday." He said.

"Where is Amu?" I questioned and turned to face Kukai. Both of them went to the same school along with Amu's friends, so wouldn't she also be here?

"Actually, we ended up convincing Nakaido to pretend that Amu is not understanding today's lesson in order to be able to finish the preparations." Kairi said. I nodded. We all continued with preparing the party for an hour or so, later Yaya quickly came in the backyard saying that Amu is already in the front door. Quickly, everyone went to their spots. The door opened as Amu entered.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" Everyone yelled out as she stared at everyone in shock.

"Everyone..." She said as she stared at the back yard in awe. A small smile appeared on my face as I saw her. "You guys..." She said as she walked towards the table that held her cake with me a bit behind her. Good news she still hasn't noticed me. "Thank you all so much." I heard her say.

"Remember to make a wish, Amu-chan." her mother said as Amu gave a nod and blew out the candles. Everyone let out a cheer and I decided to make that my cue to enter. I placed my arms around her; pulling her back. I heard her gasp.

"I hope you wished for me to come back." I said as she turn to face me; wide eyed.

"I-Ikuto!" she said; shocked. I noticed tears begun to form in her eyes. I smiled.

"Missed me, Amu?" I questioned. She gave a nod as she hugged me.

"You're back!" she said happily. I smiled as I hugged her back. In the distance, I could here her father scream.

"NO! Not my little sparrow!" He cried.

"Now now, Honey." Midori said; comforting her husband. He cried out about Amu not leaving the nest and how she was still young. That's when I pulled back and took a good look at her. She has grown a lot since I last saw her. Her pink locks were longer. She no longer had it in her normal side pony tail. She let it loose; only one x-clip holding a bit of her hair back from her face. I saw she had the same uniform as Utau used to wear back in school. I noticed all the little details that had changed as she smiled gently at me.

"You're back.." she said once more. I smirked.

"And you sure have changed after all this time. Not to mention.." I said trailing off as I moved a bit back, looking at her up and down; deciding to tease her. She stared at me; confused. "Drinking all that milk sure has done you well.." I said. I noticed a blush creeped up her face.

"Ikuto, you stupid perverted cat!" I heard her yell as her friends began to laugh in the background. Along with a sigh from Utau as she shook her head. Hey, I can tell her... Eventually. But now I want to spend time with her like we use to.

"What?" I questioned.

"What do you mean 'what', you pervert!" She yelled; her face turning as pink as her hair.

"How am I a pervert with what I just said?" I questioned again.

"Y-you know what I mean!" She said; her face turning into a shade of red from embarrassment.

"I don't, actually... I mean that milk did you well, I mean look at you.." I said getting near her and then put a hand on top of her head. "You grew taller the last time I saw you." I finished and then I notice her turn pale for a minute and then turn as red as a tomato.

"You-you..." I heard her start as I began to chuckle.

"You jerk!" She yelled out at me. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She seemed shock as I notice her tense up once more.

"Okay love birds. Sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey moment but-" I heard Kuaki say as he came in front of us; making me pull away from Amu. "The birthday girl needs to cut the cake so we can eat you know.." He said and soon pulled Amu away and into cutting the cake. I glared at the back of his head. He only turned to face me with his normal grin and stuck out his tongue. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I could react at his actions. I turned to see Utau there.

"You'll have other moments Ikuto. Right now it's Amu's time to shine." She said and I smiled and gave a short nod. "In the meantime, think of ways of confessing to her. Try to make it as romantic as possible." Utau said and I turn to give her a slight glare. "What? You made her wait, might as well make it worth it." She said and I shook my head. She patted my shoulder once again and went towards the others to enjoy Amu's party.

I stood most of the time just watching them enjoy themselves. Especially Amu. To see her smile so happily. I couldn't help but love her. The day I met her up till now, she's unique and wonderful in many different ways. It's fascinating to see her radiant smile shine so brightly.

"Ikuto." I heard someone call. I turned to see Tadase there.

"Tadase." I said; acknowledging him as he stood next to me facing where the others were.

"I didn't fully mean what I said earlier." he said and I raised and eyebrow at him. he smiled. "She likes you and its evident." He said; turning to face me. "Plus, I already tried and she told me she already has someone else that she likes." He said. "So you won this one, but.." he started once more. I noticed him look at me seriously. "If you make her unhappy, then you'll see what'll happen." he said and I smirked.

"I don't plan on ever hurting her. Also, you sure have grown up to accept that huh?" I said to him; taking a sip of punch from my cup. He nodded.

"As of now though, I'll consider her decision and only be her friend. But she won't wait forever, Ikuto." He said and I nodded. He left back with the others; I followed along and join in with the conversations, along with some teasing from me to Amu. Of course she didn't found that as entertaining as it was for me, but can you blame me? The party went well and it later came to an end and soon everyone was heading back home.

"Ikuto." I heard Amu called just as I was about to leave out the door. I turned to face her and smirked.

"I'll come back tomorrow. If you like, I'll take you to the amusement park we use to go to before, it got rebuilt right?" I said and she nodded;a smile on her face.

"Yeah and I'm really glad your back Ikuto. It's been several years since you left.." She said with a small smile. I nodded. "Utau told me you found your father." She said and I nodded again.

"Yeah, that was some wild goose chase." I said and she gave out a small laugh. "What type of father does that?" I questioned out loud. She smiled.

"At least you found him." she said.

"Yeah."

"Are going to leave any time again?" She asked.

"No. I have to keep my promise, don't I?" I smirked and I noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. So she did remember..

"Well, good night Amu. See you tomorrow, bye." I said as I turned away with a small wave.

"Good night Ikuto, and good bye..." I heard her say, but I also heard her mumble something. My eyes widen slightly and turned around, only to see that she had already closed the door. Was it my imagination? Must have been. I shrugged off an uneasy feeling I had once Amu said good bye and headed back home.

But that was the last thing I heard from Amu.

The next day, I was woken up by my sister who kept on calling me, but not in her normal way. she was shoving me to wake up. I opened my eyes only to see her pigtails messed up, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to form sentences. I sat up in bed and did my best to calm her down. Once I did, I questioned her what was wrong.

"A-Amu... She-She's gone! Ikuto, She's gone!" She cried out.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" I asked as I felt something within my chest.

"She's gone! Her parents can't find her anywhere! They-they said they woke up and when they went to check up on Amu, she wasn't in her room!" She cried.

"W-well she must be around town or some thing." I said and she shook her head.

"She left her phone, so they can't contact her.." She said. By now I started to panic a bit, but thought of the possibilities of what Amu could have done or been that might make it seem as if she was gone.

"Amu can be forgetful.." I countered.

"She-she left a note behind..." Utau said; this time, barely above a whisper.

"A note?" I quiestioned and she nodded.

"H-her parents told me.." She said; tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were looking at the floor. "the note said 'I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore, please forgive me. Good bye...forever'" Utau said and I only stared at her; wide eyed.

'Forever.'

Quickly, I rushed out of my room and proceeded out the door. " Yoru!" I called as I felt him character change with me. In no time, I reached Amu's house and I noticed a police car out side. I undid the transformation and ran up to Midori, only to be stopped by some cops.

"Let me go!" I shouted at them, only for them to tighten their grip on me.

"D-dont! Please let him pass." I heard Amu's mom say. I was let go and I ran towards her.

"What happen?! Where's Amu?!" I questioned. I saw Midori there who looked at me; pain and sadness was evident. She motioned me inside, along with the police that were asking questions. Inside, I saw Ami there; crying. Her dad did his best to comfort her, but he himself was also crying. Ami noticed my presence and ran up to me; her hands holding both my arms.

"Ikuto-nii! Please! Help us find my sister! She can't be gone! She can't!" She cried. I looked at her sadly as I remembered how she looked when she was only five. Now she's eight. She has grown a bit, but is still so little. She loved Amu dearly. Amu did always took care of her and Ami did always admire her older sister. Now to see that her older sister wasn't there any more well, what can she do? She's so little and vulnerable. Amu meant a lot to her just like Amu is to me.

"Don't worry Ami.. I'll help out and together, we'll be able to find Amu." I said as I crouched down. She sniffed as tears covered her eyes.

"P-promise?" She sobbed; trying to wipe her tears away, but only more replaced them.

"I promise, Ami. I'll bring Amu back." I said.

"Along with us, of course." I heard. I turned to see the rest of the group. When did they get here? I noticed that they looked quite messed up, but that's because they also had their moments of grief too.

"So is there anything your daughter may have left behind before she had gone missing?" I heard the police man say. Midori nodded; handing him a piece of paper. He examine it a bit before giving it back to Midori. He wrote something down on his clip board. I took the liberty and asked Midori for the paper she just gave to the officer. She gave it to me and read what it said. Sure enough, it's what Utau had told me. I clenched my hand. Why? Why didn't I notice? I questioned as I remembered last night. Amu wasn't herself when I left. That good bye...She meant it; the word I heard, but thought nothing of, it was true...

'Forever.'

She left and who know's where. but why? Why did she leave? Did something happen while I was gone? Do the others know something that could have happen? What could it be? Why couldn't she have said anything? Why?! I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I didn't even notice, but it hurt. It hurt to know she left without saying anything but a note. without telling us why. Didn't she trust us enough? We could have helped her..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That day she disappeared; it over came all of us. We decided on our own to search. I wasn't going to stop until I've found her. Till I get an explanation from her, make sure she no longer leaves out of the blue, and to trust us with why she left. I gave out a sigh at the memory and it's been a year since then. One day, I have her in my arms after not seeing her for so long. Before I knew it, she was gone again. I look up at the blue sky for a moment; memories filling up my mind.

"Oi! Ikuto!" I heard someone call out. I looked back up ahead and notice Nagihiko calling out. Yaya jumped up and down; waving towards me.

"Hurry up! Or we won't have all day to go to all the rides!" She yelled. I sighed; shaking my head and walked a bit more faster to catching up to them. It wasn't long till we made it to the amusement park. Soon, everyone was debating on which ride to go first. I stayed silent throughout the whole thing as I watch them argue to my amusement.

"Hey old man!" I heard Kukai say as he waved a hand in front of me. I glared at him. "What?" He asked as I glared at him. He put his hands up in defeat "Not my fault you are the oldest out of all of us." he said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway.." Utau said speaking up as she shoved her bag against me. "Seeing and knowing that you won't be going on any rides with us, might as well take care of our stuff." She said and before I knew it, Yaya gave me bag of candy she carried around, Rima gave me her bag with a warning of taking good care of it, since it had the new comedy magazine issue inside it. Kairi handed me his book bag which pretty much had everyone else's stuff inside.

"Take care of them!" Yaya called out as she started to walk ahead and the others soon following.

"Good luck Ikuto." I heard Tadase say.

"Have fun." Rima said sarcastically. I sighed. Just because I'm 20, it doesn't mean I'm old. I can enjoy myself too if I wanted. Great, now i'm sounding like a stubborn five year old. I sigh once more. I guess it can't be help. At least the advantage is that since i'm old enough, I'm able to take care of all of them, seeing as their parent's wouldn't let them go without an adult. I guess I'll just watch for now. Before I knew it, I was dragged to every ride they went. I watched and they made sure I took pictures. This might be a long day for me being dragged all day.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously.
> 
> "Have fun." Rima said sarcastically. I sighed. Just because I'm 21 doesn't mean I'm old. I can enjoy myself too if I wanted. Great, now I'm sounding like a stubborn five year old. I sighed once more. I guess it can't be helped. At least the advantage is that since i'm old enough, I'm able to take care of all of them, seeing as their parent's wouldn't let them go without an adult. I guess I'll just watch for now. Before I knew it, I was dragged to every ride they went. I watched and they made sure I took pictures. This might be a long day for me being dragged all day.

Ikuto P.O.V~

I leaned onto a railing as I let myself rest for a while after being dragged along the whole amusement park. Honestly, with a sister like Utau and her friends its impossible to rest. This would have been fun if I wasn't the one carrying the things and to have atleast go on one ride. Then again, none of the rides I've seen so far have caught my interest. Then again, if she was here then maybe the rides would have been more interesting.

"Mom! Mom! I want to go to the horses!" I heard as I turned to the sound of the voice in which I saw a kid pulling at his mothers sleeves pointing to a ride. I turned to the ride in which the kid was pointing and notice it was actually a carousel. A memory came back as I remembered coming back home before. I gave out a small chuckle at the memory of Amu and I went on the carousel that day and despite her protests, we were on the same horse. She almost fell too if I hadn't caught her. I looked at the sky. I wonder if I'll actually get to see her again...I gave out a sigh as I turned around and noticed that the railing I was leaning on surrounded a tea cup ride. A small smile appeared as I remembered the day I first took Amu to the amusement park after she found me injured in an alley after fighting two guys. I remember how worried she looked when she was cleaning my wounds. Despite that we were enemies, she made sure I was alright. Even though she let my head fall onto the ground... It wasn't my fault if my ears were sensitive to when she touch near them or that she was gullible enough that I bit her ear that one time. The thing was she also forced me onto the tea cup ride too and how I couldn't fit. But at least it made her laugh after all. What she told me that day at least I calmed her worries in a way. I felt the wind blow as I looked upward as I saw the girl from earlier with her black cloak; her hood was still covering her head and face. As I looked at the girl the wind continued and I noticed the hood slowly being pulled back by the wind. My eyes widen as I noticed traces of pink hair appear. The girl seemed to have moved her head looking up to the sky as her hood finally came off. Pink hair was set free as the wind blew.

"Amu?" I called out as I noticed the girl looked towards me as I saw those honey colored eyes I haven't seen since that day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu's P.O.V~

I gave out a sigh as the Titans and I decided to rest at a nearby table and get some food..I've been taken to almost every ride and I'm exhausted. With Cyborg and Beast boy its hard to rest, especially when it comes to games. I took a sip of my soda that I ordered while watching Cyborg and Beast boy argue over wich ride to go next. As they did, I also noticed a tea cup ride. I looked at the ride for a few seconds before I stood up and walked towards it. Upon arriving I leaned onto the railing and watched as the kids turned the wheel as they spinned around in the tea cups. I felt a smile appear on my face as I continued watching, but it was soon replaced by a frown as I remembered a precious memory of mine. With some one special and dear to me. I gave out a sigh as I remembered, but it couldn't be helped. I've made my choice the day I left and I'm planning on keeping it. I swore I wouldn't get my self involved with them anymore... not ...when their lives also depended on it. But even so, my mind couldn't stop me from the memories I had with them. until it came to the day I left.

*flash back*

I waved good bye at Ikuto as he left the house.

"Forever." I finished as a tear left my eye and I quickly turned and closed the door to my home. Quickly, I went up the stairs and into my room as the tears ran down my cheeks. Closing the door to my room, I wiped the tears away, but more still ran down my cheeks. By now, I had paid no mind to them as I noticed my chara's looking at me. I noticed the sadness in their eyes and the tears threatening to fall. "Hurry" I said as I moved kneeling down near the bed and looking under it till I saw a book bag. I extended my hand and reached for it. Once I did, I opened it and saw the clothing I packed earlier. I checked in one of the smaller pockets that was inside the book back and saw the bit of money I had in there. Quickly I stood up and went to my closet and took out a small box that was all the way in the back of the closet. Just as I was about to open it, I heard a knock from the door and I quickly put it back inside and once again wiped my eyes keeping it tear free. "Come in." I said as I stood in front of my closet and facing the door as it opened revealing my mother.

"I can't believe another year has passed by and you have grown into a wonderful beautiful young lady." My mom said as she hugged me. "Happy birthday, Amu." She finished as I hugged back tightly.

"Thanks mom." I said as she pulled away; slightly looking at me. Her smile never left as she ran her hands through my hair as if she was fixing it. She then kissed my forehead.

"It's already late. Sleep well." she said as I looked at the clock near my bed as it was almost midnight. I nodded as she then turned and began to walk away, not before I noticed her put a small box next to my alarm clock and then headed out the door. "Good night, Amu." she said and closed the door. I stood in silence for a while longer as I heard her retreating footsteps from outside my room. Once I heard another door open and close, I made my way to the table near my bed; picking up the small box. I opened it and noticed a pair of earrings as they had the shape of an x. I gave a small laugh and unconsciously also let the tears go as I picked them up and put them on; looking at the mirror. Despite me being older, she would always see me as a little girl and in the style she would put me in. I turned away from the mirror and looked at the presents I got from the others. To my luck, everyone brought small bags and boxes in each tiny accessories. I open each and everyone's presents and placed them into one small bag and put it into my book bag. It's the last thing I'll received from them and will be taking it with me. I went back to my closet and took out the box from before. In it, there was money and I counted it and split it up in different place from what I was going to take with me. Where I was going I wasn't going to tell anyone, only me and my charas know and it's best if it stays like that. I sat on my bed as time went by.

"Amu-chan" I heard Ran call out to me. As she and the others where near the clock as it was close to two in the morning. I looked at my chara's who only looked at me; worried.

"Don't worry, guys. Once this is all over, I promise we'll come back home. I don't know when, but eventually we will." I said putting on my bag as I saw my chara's nod. It was hard on them as it was for me, but as danger lurks in every corner, it makes it worse for us to have to deal with our own pain. I put on my shoes and I was set to go. Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote my last farewell; leaving it on the table. I opened my balcony window and did a character change with Ran. I made my way out of my home and my way to the airport; not looking back at what I was leaving behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was since then I had to survive on my own with the very little things I had. In the end, I ended up here in Jump city and met Robin and soon the rest of the Teen Titans. They're family now and I appreciate all they have done for me. It was difficult, but with their help, it gave me courage and hope to continue on living. And thanks to them too, I have found the person that has been hunting me down, but this time the roles have changed and I'll definitely defeat that person. No matter what. In the mean time, I'll keep on hoping for the safety of my friends and family along that my friends leave too. I'm glad they haven't found where I am yet. Despite me missing them and wanting to see them, I can't. I gave out a sigh and in that moment, I put my hands on my cheeks; hitting myself lightly. Stop it Amu! No negative thoughts, no more. You came here to have fun with the others. At that moment, I felt a nice breeze; my hands making their way again onto the railing. As I closed my eyes, facing to the sky and i felt the nice breeze take the hood of my cloak off my head.

"Amu?" My eyes open at the sound of my name as I turn to the source of the voice. when I found it, my eyes widen as I saw a pair of blue eyes at the other side of the teacup ride.

"Ikuto...?"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star: Chapter update! I am so sorry for such a long disappearance ~. I've been debating a lot on how I want to continue this story and well I know what I'm going to write for the next two but I'm still uncertain what to write next... But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx
> 
> Previously.
> 
> "Amu?" My eyes open at the sound of my name as I turn to the source of the voice. when I found it, my eyes widen as I saw a pair of blue eyes at the other side of the teacup ride.
> 
> "Ikuto...?"

Amu's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe Ikuto was here... And I can't risk anyone else finding out either. Quickly, I turned and began to make my leave but before I can even get the chance to walk at least ten feet away, a hand had grabbed my arm. The person pulled me close along with turning me around as I came face to face with the person in front of me; my eyes met with blue ones.

"...Amu.." Ikuto whispered as I was able to see the emotions going through his eyes. Relief. Hurt. Love. These emotions were evident, not to mention the dark circles under his eyes. I could immediately tell what they were from as I felt something pull at my heart. Just knowing the many sleepless nights I made Ikuto go through. The many nights I have hidden from everyone."Finally..." I heard him say with relief as I felt him pull me into a tight hug. My eyes widen at the sudden pull, but none the less my arms wrap around him for a hug only to feel him hug me tighter. I felt my eyes begin to sting as the tears started to form. That is until my eyesight fell upon the people that were passing by and within them... He... Was within the crowd; watching me. My eyes widen in horror as I blinked and he was gone. Quickly, I pushed Ikuto away from me.

Normal P.O.V~

"Don't," Amu said as she stared at the ground blinking away the tears as best as she could. She wouldn't let him see her like this. He'll worry too much and it'll be more troubling to keep him away as much as it hurt her. "Stay away and don't come near me," Amu said now looking at Ikuto's shocked expression as she glared at him. Ikuto shook his head and put his hands on Amu's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you not after I finally found you," He said looking at her, his expression completely serious.

"I don't care." Amu responding trying her best to fake her actions and make Ikuto believe them. "I have nothing to do with you nor with the others," Amu said; her heart was tightening at the lie.

"That's not true Amu, I know that." Ikuto said slightly squeezing her shoulders while looking straight into her eyes. Amu knew by that look that no matter what she would try, he wouldn't believe her. She gave out a sigh.

"Please Ikuto, don't make this any harder than what it should be." Amu started; her expression was turning into a worried one, "I don't want you guys to be in any danger, so please leave me alone."

"Amu..." Ikuto started. "Exactly what's going on?" He asked.

"I can't tell you."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, Amu. I need to know. The others need to know. None of us have been doing well since your disappearance Amu, especially your family." Ikuto said. "But most of all, Ami." He finished as Amu looked away.

"I know. But it's best to do this instead of making them suffer anymore."

"They're suffering now, Amu!" He yelled; startling Amu at his outburst. It gained attention from the people around them.

"Ikuto.. your gaining attention..." Amu mumbled; glaring at him. "Look Ikuto, I know what I'm doing and I'm not involving neither you or the others so just let me do what need to do, please. And I promise I'll go back once I'm done. Don't tell the others you found me and don't look for me any longer. " She said; turning and walking away from him and leaving him there to watch her leave. He would have stopped her, but the way she said the last part of her sentence made him only wonder more as to why she just pushed him away. One second she lets him near her, and the next she's pushing him away. He didn't understand why as was determine to find out why. But as stubborn he wanted to be, he couldn't. Amu wasn't going to let him get near her and when Amu is determined at something she wouldn't change her mind. Sighing, Ikuto looked at the blue sky wondering when the storm of truth will arrive.

Meanwhile, Amu had made her way out of the view of any person. She gave out a shaky sigh as she felt the tears she was holding back roll down her cheeks. He Chara's had come out and floated around her. Worriedly, they looked at her.

"Amu-chan desu~.." Suu started as Amu tried wiping away her tears

"I'm fine," She said; her voice was shaking.

"But Amu.." Ran began.

"I'm fine Ran, I'll be fine." Amu said.

"Are you?" Amu heard as she looked around to find the source of the voice; Raven came out.

"Raven..." Amu said as Raven walked towards her.

"I saw the whole thing, Amu." She said while pulling down her hood.

"Oh..." was all Amu could say as she looked down to the ground. "Please don't tell the others," Amu said and Raven only let out a sigh.

"Pushing your friends away isn't always a good idea." Raven said. "Especially when you're in trouble. Friends become more stubborn and won't just leave you when they know you might be in trouble."

"Heh, Are you talking about that time you told me about the incident with your father?" Amu question looking at Raven who only nodded,

"And even if our situations aren't the same, if that guy is your friend, I'm sure he wouldn't let you continue on your own," She said. Amu only gave a sad smile.

"That could be true... I mean after all, before when I was involved in this other trouble, he was my enemy. He only did those stuff because he wanted to protect what was important to him, I didn't let him go on." Amu began before she lowered her head "But this situation is more dangerous than the one he was in... our lives are at risk... I'm already placing your lives on the line as well." Amu said while turning to look at Raven; despair was evident in her eyes. "You guys are family as well, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Amu said on the verge of tears. Raven placed a hand on Amu's shoulder.

"But we made our choice, Amu. We will protect you and we'll all make it out fine because we're family. We can't let one of our members carry out her problem alone when we are able to do something for her." Raven said; giving Amu a gentle smile. "We care and we will be by your side. The same would go for your friends" Raven said. Amu wiped away the tears that had fallen and nodded.

"Y-you're right.." Amu started. "Maybe I should at least explain to them what is actually going on...But how?" Amu asked.

"We'll think of something but for now let's have some fun. It is your special day, after all." Raven said and Amu smiled. Both girls went their way back towards their group. Amu was allowing herself to have fun for the rest of the time. Until she was able to meet her friends again and apologize to them, she'll be able to truly explain what was going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Ikuto, on the other hand, stayed silent with his encounter with Amu. He watched the others walk back from another ride. It was already dark and he gave out a sigh as he once again replayed his encounter. He knew something was wrong and no matter how she kept on pushing him away, he wouldn't let her go on her own, nor would the others. He was sure that the next time he would meet Amu he'll figure out exactly what Amu was hiding.

"Yaya's tired!" Yaya complained as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think we had enough fun for one day then." Kairi said with a small smile.

"Fun? Kairi, you barely went on a single ride!" Kukai said with a grin and a light blush appeared on Kairi's cheeks.

"You can't blame Kairi though." Nagihiko spoke up. "If he doesn't like the rides there is no point in going on them if he can't enjoy himself." Nigihiko said and Kairi nodded in agreement; fixing his glances. Yaya only grinned as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Yaya had a lot of fun with Kairi!" She exclaimed; causing Kairi to blush once again while the others chuckled at the adorable couple.

"Yeah, well at least Kairi did have some fun, unlike some cat." Kukai said pointing towards Ikuto who glared at him as he walked towards them.

"Well anyway, this was refreshing." Tadase said with a smile and the gang nodded.

"Let's head back and rest as well." Rima added and the group agreed once more.

"We'll definitely find her." Kukai said with a determined look as he smiled at Ikuto. Ikuto nodded; a small smile appearing on his face which assured the whole group. Seeing him in a better mood instead of always seeming so distant rose up their morale. But Ikuto knew that they were right, they'll find her and he will meet her again and no matter what, he would protect her. He had hope that at least she won't push him away. With that last thought, he followed the rest of the group; all were walking back towards the hotel they were staying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"Haha. I won again!" Beast Boy cheered as he won once again at a dancing game. He gave out a grin as he accepted all the cheers of the people that were now around and had seen his long streak.

"Anyone who beats Beast Boy gets a free meal of whatever they want." Cyborg said towards the rest of his team as Beast Boy continues to laugh; his ego getting the best of him.

"Amu, let's give it a shot!" Ran said as she popped her head out of Amu's hoodie. Amu glanced at her chara, an eyebrow raised. Ran only giggled. "A good competitor makes a great competition." Ran said with a grin, soon Miki appeared as well.

"I already have an outfit ready." She said.

"You can do it desu~!" Suu said, appearing as well. Amu gave out a sigh as she gave in.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said towards her teammates who smiled and encourage her her to go. Meanwhile, Amu's charas cheered.

"Drew Draw Drawn!" Amu heard Miki say and she then took off her cloak revealing the outfit Miki had prepared. Her clothes were switched and now changed to a uniform-like clothing with a tie, rolled up sleeves, a gray skirt, a silver belt, and boots. (one of the outfits from the actual show) The red x clip on her hair also transformed into a heart, indicating Ran's character change. The rest of the team notice the determination in Amu's eyes along with the change of attitude.

"Well, it seems like that Amu came out once again." Cyborg said with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Oh! I can't wait to see who will win!" Starfire said excitedly.

"I think we have an idea on who," Robin said as he watched Amu walking over to the dancing game.

"You can do it, Amu!" Starfire cheered excitedly.

"Heh, don't think you can beat me at this, Amu." Beast Boy said once Amu arrived at her spot. Amu gave him a determining smile.

"We'll see about that," She said; her hands on her hips.

Ready?

Both Beast Boy and Amu got ready as they prepared themselves for the moves to appear.

Go!

The game started and each began to move to the beat and the steps of the game. Amu at first was lost, trying to process what she was doing until she heard Ran's giggles as she was enjoying herself. Amu smiled as she moved, getting into the beat and getting all of the steps. Although she was determined to win, it didn't mean she couldn't have fun while doing it. It was the whole point of the game, after all. The game went on as the people around cheered on.

Winner!

The screen on top of Amu's said as the game came to an end; both players were panting and exhausted from the dancing. Amu stood up and smiled once regaining her breath. She looked at Beast Boy who looked back at her before both ended up laughing and fist bumping.

"Good game." Beast boy said with a grin.

"Same to you." Amu said.

"You were wonderful, Amu!" Starfire said as the rest of the team walked over to them as the two players got off the stage of the game. Starfire handed Amu back her cloak which she took it and place it around herself. The heart clip in her hair long gone throughout the game as it was back to its x-clip form.

"Just remember, you won this one but next time I'll definitely win." Beast Boy said and Amu laughed.

"Sure." She said before Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright! So then what will the birthday girl want to eat?" He questioned with a grin. Amu's charas cheered at the news. The rest of the team notice as they saw the Chara's practically yelling at Amu's face for what they wanted. The rest of the gang laugh as they saw Amu struggle with her Chara's. Although at first when they first met her, they didn't know about the Charas. Although over time, they have found out about them, but it took Robin a longer time to believe and see them.

"Alright, Alright... How about ice-cream?" Amu questioned her Chara's as they cheered in excitement.

"Alright, Then ice-cream it is!" Cyborg cheered and Amu smiled.

"And for the others as well." She said; causing the group to question her. Amu only gave them a huge smile.

"It's my special day, after all. I want to enjoy it with everyone and for everyone to enjoy themselves as well." She said and the group smiled at her. "Plus, Cyborg will be the one paying and he did say we get a free meal of whatever we want." She said as she began to walk away.

"Then ice-cream it is!" Starfire said cheerfully while walking next to Amu.

"Might as well." Raven spoke and also began to walk.

"Wonder what I should order.." Beast Boy mumbled while following behind.

"Hope you don't regret it," Robin said to Cyborg, who was trying to count how much he would be wasting.

"HEY! I'll be broke after this!" He shouted angrily as Amu laughed and began to run, along with Starfire, Raven flying, Beast Boy and Robin running as well; escaping from an angry Cyborg. They all laughed and were making their way out of the Amusement park and towards Cyborg's car. But unknown to them, a figure had appeared as it stood on top one of the carnival booths, on their way to their destination, and heard their conversation. The darkness covering them from the eyes of the other people.

"It's Pinky's special day, huh? Maybe a little surprise might do her well."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star: So who is this mysterious person? Hm... Oh well, find out in the next chapter, guys! Guesses on who it can be? Comment/ review and vote! to any new readers add it to your library?(i guess or share it?cx). And just to make this more interesting, for those who guessed the character correctly and comment until the next update will have a one-shot story written for them! It can be a favorite pairing from either of these shows or another show(if I know it) it can be a character x reader or oc type of one-shot or a one-shot with your own character. Or whatever type of one-shot you guys want cx It doesn't have to be a pairing if you guys don't want to. Until next time guys! And good luck!


End file.
